sixth grade magic
by spring lily
Summary: Lily starts her sixth year at Hogwarts. James still has not given up on her, and tries desperatly to get her to go out with her. How will it end? Lily/James really fluff
1. Chapter 1

**1. Back to school**

I woke up with a start and sat up in my bed, not caring to put the bedside lamp on. Outside the sun was just on its way over the horizon, making the sky a beautiful pinkish color. The usually yellow walls in my room seemed gray in the faint light. I could almost make out the letters on the front of my trunk spelling Lily Evans. Today was the day; finally I'd be going back to Hogwarts, I had already packed all my clothes and books, the only thing left to do was to get dressed before I could leave.

This had been a great summer. I spent most of it on the beach with some of my old muggle friends; they thought I was going to some special boarding school in Wales for smart people, and we usually met up every summer holiday to keep in touch. Luckily for me they were a little intimidated by the fact that I was supposed to be really smart, which meant that they didn't ask anything about my school or else I would have been busted right away since I didn't know anything about muggle history or whatever they learned at muggle schools. At first it had been really strange to use a phone, but after mom showed me a couple of times I finally got the hang of it, mom had even bought me a portable phone which certainly came in handy when I was hanging out with some of my muggle friends.

Petunia fortunately didn't spend much time at home the summer, which was probably for the best. The house was much to crowded when both of us were at home. Whenever I entered the same room as her, she would always go completely stiff, and pretend that I wasn't there and at the first excuse leave the room. Whenever I tried to start a conversation all her replies were single syllables, or sometimes a forced sentence. The reason for her absence was mostly that she had recently gotten a boyfriend, and partly because I was home. I didn't get to meet him during the holiday (much thanks to Petunia) but from what I had learned from my friends at the beach he wasn't the charming type. Quite bluntly I had him described as a; fat, ugly and rude type of guy with a newly grown mustache. I only wished she was happy, though I had my doubts about that.

After watching the beautiful sunrise through my window, I finally got myself together enough to get out of bed. I never was the type to jump out of bed with a smile. I quickly got dressed in some of my muggle clothes, and packed my pajamas along with my toothbrush after brushing my teeth, and dragged my trunk downstairs. My mom and dad were already sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. When mom heard me in the stairs she quickly came to help me carry the giant trunk.

"Why, you are early up today! You don't have to leave before nine thir-…" she said, but she was interrupted mid-sentence when the trunk decided to take the stairs by itself, with two loud thumps it flew down the stairs and opened; spreading everything all over the hallway.

"Oh..." I said feeling a bit defeated.

We crawled down the stairs picking up books and robes as we went.

"As I was saying," she continued, "it's only a quarter past eight; it's over an hour till you have to leave."

"Yeah, I sort of woke before my alarm went off…" I said while I glared angrily at my stupid trunk.

"Well, there is eggs and bacon in the kitchen," mom said just as we were putting the last books back in my trunk. My mood immediately jumped a few notches at the thought of food; a little blood sugar was just what I needed now.

I entered the kitchen finding dad sitting in his usual spot reading the morning paper. I grabbed a toast and some eggs from the frying pan, and took a seat next to dad.

"Good morning, princess. Sounded like you had a little trouble with your trunk out there?" he said with a twinkle in his eye, looking over the top of the paper. I gave him a dirty glare, and started digging in on my breakfast. He replied with an easy laugh and patted my back as he continued reading. The breakfast tasted wonderful. My mom was the best cook, I'm very sure she could make even dirt taste good if she put her mind to it. She gave me a big smile when she sat, noticing how I dug in on the food. She picked up a couple of knitting needles, and continued on something that looked to become a sock, or maybe a mitten. It was hard to guess at such an early stage in the process.

We sat in silence for a while, while I finished my food, and dad finished his paper. He folded it neatly, and put it on the table.

"So, are you looking forward to going back to school?" He asked expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to seeing Alice," I said, thinking about all the hints and implications she put in her last owl. How she had _so _much to tell me. Apparently there was some guy involved. Yes, I was definitely looking forward to seeing Alice again.

The conversation continued in a merry tone until nine fifteen, when Petunia entered the kitchen. When she saw me sitting next to dad she stiffened. Her face was completely blank. She grabbed a toast, mumbled something about going out and turned to leave. When she was halfway through the door dad cleared his throat loudly.

"Petunia," he started in a dangerous tone. "You probably won't see Lily before the winter holidays. Aren't you at least going to tell her good bye?"

I didn't think it possible, but Petunia got even stiffer, locking her hands in fists she slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Bye," she said with her teeth firmly clenched together. Then she turned and left, slamming the door as she went.

An awkward silence settled after she left. I could see that mom had tears in her eyes, and she pretended to concentrate too fiercely on her knitting. Dad broke the silence.

"Ehm, we should leave now Lily, can't risk missing the train."


	2. Platform 9 34

**2. Platform 9 ¾**

The traffic to the station was unbelievable! We used at least twice the usual amount of time it took for us to reach the station. When I finally stumbled through the gate to platform 9 ¾, something hit me at full speed.

"Lily! Where have you been? I told you to get here early! By now all the seats have been taken" I realised it was Alice speaking to me.

"Sorry Alice, the traffic was terrible, you should have seen it!" I told her, while rubbing the shoulder she had bounced in.

We quickly gathered our things and headed for the train. We soon found out that as Alice had predicted all the seats were taken. We had checked through the entire train and now only one compartment was left to check.

"I don't care if there are twenty people sitting on top of each other in this compartment!" she angrily exclaimed, "I'm _going to sit down now!_"

She threw open the door and thumped in. Dragging my trunk behind me, I entered the room backwards and with a tired sigh sat down in what I thought was an empty seat. I completely froze when I realized the seat was definitely not empty.

"Hello Evans, how was your summer?" A whispering voice said seductively in to my ear, "Did you miss me?"

I turned slowly towards the person I was sitting on, and found myself face to face with James Potter. Horrified I jumped out of his lap and started dragging my trunk out of the compartment.

"We are going to find a different compartment Alice!" I said. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Alice sighed, "Ahw, c'mon Lily, there are no other compartments, and there is room for us here!"

I stole a quick glance around in the compartment, and realized she was right. To my astonishment only Sirius Black and James Potter were there, besides us.

"Where is Lupin and Pettigrew?" I blurted out.

"Um… Remus went on some prefect business, and to find Sarah Johnson. I and think Peter is trailing somewhere behind the trolley lady," James filled in with some amusement, apparently he had noticed the prefect badge on my chest (of course that would be the first place he would look; my chest).

"Oh darn! I'm also supposed to be at that prefect business! Guess we'll stay in this compartment after all" I said, leaving my trunk as I ran of to find the other prefects.

About half an hour later I stumbled back into our compartment, and it all came back to me. How did I agree to share a compartment with James Potter? I can't take him. I looked over at Alice; she was sitting on somebody's lap, Frank Longbottom! Oh my GOD!

"Alice, can we please find another compartment now?" I whined very jealous of my friend.

"But Lily, Frank just moved all his stuff over to this one!" she said, winking. Well doesn't this beat all! I'm stuck here. I sat down as far away from Potter as possible, he just sat there smirking.

"So how was your summer Lily?" Frank asked, he was so charming. Why couldn't James be like that, I wouldn't have minded any of his attentions if he had been just a little less self absorbed.

"It was great!" I answered, "I heard you and Alice got to spend some time together?" I was practically dying of curiosity, how did Alice get together with Frank Longbottom? She has fancied him since second grade! Oh, how I envied her! Wish there was someone like that for me…

"Yes we did! But to be honest Lily, I have no idea how!" Alice said, "You know I told you about me going to France? Guess who my next door neighbour was? And France was amazing, Lily you should have been there…" Alice blabbered on about how she had spent her summer.

I started to get dark outside; we had all eaten our food, plus a little candy from the trolley lady. Potter and Black had been abnormally considerate, and almost hadn't bothered us at all, except for the one time when Black had started talking loudly about how he was going to help Potter get a date with me; fortunately Frank had turned their conversation quite quickly over to some less dangerous topics, before I exploded… I don't think that little compartment would have survived that.

Soon we were sitting around the familiar tables in the great hall. My stomach grumbled loudly. Only three more to be sorted now… I remember in second and third grade, I still used to pay attention to the sorting then… I spotted Sarah some seats away from me; she was also a fifth year, shared a dorm with me and Alice and Caroline, another fifth year, though we didn't spend too much time with them. Sarah was the beater on the griffindoor quidditch team and was definitely in to Remus Lupin. Luckily for her he obviously fancied her too. Seemed everybody had boyfriends this year! Well, good for them! Ah, finally food!

At breakfast the day after arriving we got our timetables. Oh great! We are having both transfiguration and potions with the slytherins this year, that's just perfect… Starting with double transfiguration right after breakfast.

Some time later that day…

"POTTER!"

"yes, Lily dear!"

This seems familiar, how did I get in this situation again? Oh right, that stupid ignorant pile of shit someone thought to give a name, just charmed my robes to lift right up to my armpits, in the middle of the entrance to the great hall.

"Oh, Lily dear is that lace-underwear I'm spotting?"

I think I'm going to die of embarrassment. I need a plan… okay, stun people everywhere maybe they'll think they dreamed when they wake up again. Like someone would dream of me in my underwear…haha…well, it's worth a try!

"Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" Now run…

I'm sitting in my dorm and I'm starving. And it is all James Potters fault! Oh, I'm going to kill him. Or at least hex him pretty badly.


	3. Revenge

**3. Revenge**

I have finally found the perfect hex to put on our dear Mr. Potter or the not so dear Mr. Potter I should say… This is going to be great! And I'm getting Alice to take picture of it all, and then I'm going to make loads of copies and put them up on walls around the whole school!

I'm standing in the hallway in front of the great hall, in the exact spot where he attacked me last week, preparing to unleash my evil plan. Victim: James Potter. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

"Hey Potter, handsome" I said seductively. Uh… never thought I was going to use those words in the same sentence. He turned around wide eyed, not really believing what he heard. Black whistled loudly behind him.

"Evans?" hah, now he calls me Evans! A little late for that my friend. Apparently he was in some state of shock; or he must be stupider than I thought if he actually believes this act.

"Why don't you come over here, and I'll show you my lace underwear again, you didn't get to see all of it the last time, remember?"

He was very shocked by that, I could tell. If he could have kept his focus, he probably would have noticed that I had my wand pointed right at his chest, but his eyes were all over my unusually low cut cleavage instead. He is so going to get it now. Poor James…

"_Eat slugs!_" Okay… I might have been a little more inventive than that, but hey, there is no counter spell, so he just has to wait it out.

Flash! And it's on tape.

"Thanks Alice! See you later Potty!"

Turns out hexing Potter wasn't the smartest thing to do. He obviously thought I went through this whole business just to get his attention (like I would want any more of his attention!) so he has more than constantly been asking me out for the last couple of days, and it's getting seriously annoying. And that's how I ended up in this situation:

I was going down to the quidditch field to deliver a note to Sarah from professor McGonagall, when suddenly someone swoops down and pinches my behind. Three guesses who? You're right; Potter:

"leave me ALONE Potter! Take a hint; I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Out. With. You! Do you really think that me hexing you so thoroughly that you can't walk or talk means that I'm into you?"

"Ahw, come on Evans! I know you want a piece of the famous James Potter! Why else would you go through all this trouble with hexing me?" he said wriggling his eyebrows and grinning suggestively. "Why don't we pick up where we left? I would definitely like to see the rest of your underwear…" Uh, I think I'm going to be sick!

"Seriously, I say it again! Grow u-"

A sharp pain suddenly jabbed right above my left ear, and made my whole vision turn black. What was I saying again? I can't remember.

"Lily! Lily…"


	4. Who are you?

**4. Who are you?**

"…took a bludger to the head…blacked right out…" someone was speaking with low voices beside me. I opened my eyes.

"Lily! How do you feel?" Someone was speaking to me.

Lily? Oh, right my name is Lily. Lily Evans. How do I feel?

"Not so good…" ah, I feel horrible! Headache, groggy, tired… I'm lying on a bed, in a light familiar place. Oh, yes the hospital wing. Surrounding me are familiar faces, I think. I recognise Alice, my best mate, Sarah, the beater on the Griffindor quidditch team, Sirius the black haired beauty with too much confidence for his own good, and … Who is that? It's obvious I know him from somewhere, a very familiar face; black unruly hair, deep hazel eyes framed by glasses that complimented the shape of his face beautifully, but I just can't place where I know him from!

"Do I know you? I mean… You look familiar, but I can't decide where I have met you before?" His mouth fell open in shock, along with three other mouths.

Especially Alice looked shocked; actually she looked pretty freaked out. "Lily! You know me right? Please, you haven't forgotten me? I am your best mate, Alice!" she blabbered on, looking genuinely miserable.

"Of course I know you! Why would I forget you?" okay, now I'm starting to get a little bit freaked out myself. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on here? If this is some trick, it is seriously not funny." I try to sit up, but I'm being held down by three pairs of strong arms. The only pair of arms that aren't trying to push me down belonged to the stranger on the right side of my bed.

"Lily," said Sarah cautiously. "Is there anyone else among us that seem unfamiliar to you?"

"No, but if someone don't explain to me what is going on right now, I think I'm going to freak!"

I felt nauseous.

"Okay, okay…just describe to me everything you remember from before you got hit by the bludger." Sarah looked anxious, but I was calmed by the way she was handling the situation.

"ehm.." I started nervously, then I blurted out with everything I could remember as fast as I could. "So I woke up at the same time as usual, went down to eat breakfast, then I had charms and transfiguration before lunch. After lunch I had care of magical creatures. Then I ate dinner, before going down to the quidditch field to find you Sarah, I have a note from Mcgonagall. I don't really remember when the bludger hit me, but it was sometime when I was watching you."

"So you don't remember…er…talking to anyone before you blacked out?" Alice said.

"Nooo… should I?" I asked, at the same time as trying to run more thoroughly through my memories, but it was all a little groggy. Sarah and Alice exchanged glances.

"Now can someone please explain to me who he is," I whined, inclining my head in the stranger's direction. I winced when I realised what a bad idea that was, my head was positively exploding. The stranger on the other hand had obviously regained his composure while I was recounting my day for the others. Therefore it was he who answered, quickly before Sarah managed to stutter out a single syllable.

"I'm nobody," he said. "That is; I'm nobody you know already. My name is Potter, James Potter"

Sarah gaped astonished, "WHAT?" she exclaimed. Potter quickly got to his feet and dragged both of my very astonished friends out of the hospital wing in a great hurry, leaving me behind before I could get any more answers, much to my annoyance.

**A****licePOV**

I looked angrily at James, "What was that all about; Oh, I'm Potter, James Potter," I never was good at imitating other peoples voices, but he got the idea.

"Yeah, seriously dude… what was that all about?" Sirius said, shaking his head as he followed James you into the hallway.

"Okay, okay! Hear me out here guys!" James exclaimed before we could say anything more.

"No way. I'm going back in there right now. Lily is probably just freaking out!" Sarah and I headed for the door, but we were stopped before we got more than three steps closer. I looked angrily up at James.

"Get out of my way, right now!" I tried to push past him.

"Please Alice, Sarah! Listen to me! This is my shot, don't you understand? I know I have messed up a thousand times with Lily already, but this is my chance to make it up to her. I want to make things right between us, because whether you believe it or not, I care for her. A lot."

I stopped. Shit, I can't deny him that. I know he likes Lily...well everybody knows that, but I actually believe him when he says that she means more to him than a quick snog in a broom closet. Frank told me about the doodlings in their dorm with Lily's name written all over. Sarah had also stopped, she looked at me, apparently she knew something about James as well.

"Oh, James" I exclaimed. "She's going to get her memory back, you know that?"

"I know" he said, looking down. "But I can't help but thinking that she won't think so badly of me if she really got to know me. Give me some time, please. I won't mess up this time!"

"One week" I said "in one week we'll tell her everything, if she hasn't got her memory back by then. We'll fix everything with madam Pomfrey." Then we opened the door and left the boys out in the hallway. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…

**A/N: Sorry I'm so desperately slow when it comes to publishing chapters. I'm one of those types who have to be really inspired to write stuff so, sorry again! Please review, this is my first story so be nice, but I'm all for constructive criticism! Thanks!**


End file.
